Rebelling Nation
by KyuubiLover100
Summary: The scattering sweat shall turn into song! The flowing tears shall turn into stars! Rebelling Nation! We'll outstrip the stars to come see you!" In a world where music is forbidden, a group of guardians rise to have their voices heard and bring the joy of music to those denied the thrill that music brings! Rebelling Nation is the hope of the future and they'll outstrip the stars!


**Me: **Hello! I hope you really enjoy this story! I'm working hard on the stories I write and I hope you enjoy this!

**Sakura: **This story is called **Kokka no Hangyaku **which translates into **Rebelling Nation**.

**Me: **If you haven't watched **AKB0048 **then it's based off that so I'll be sure to explain it plenty in this first chapter.

**Everyone: **Kyu-sama doesn't own **Naruto**. The characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. Enjoy!

**Rebelling Nation: Chapter 1 – Decisions **

_ "Let's make this performance the best debut performance anyone apart of __**The Rebelling Nation **__has ever done!" a young teen girl with short blue hair threw her fist in the air and the rest of the group who dressed similar to her threw their fist up as well and cheered._

_ "Good luck Onii-chan!" a young boy with spiky black hair and black eyes ran up to his brother and hugged his leg. He looked up at his elder brother and smiled up at him and giggled when his brother rubbed his head affectionately._

_ "I'll be sure to make this performance a great one for you and Satsuki-chan, okay Sasuke-kun?" his brother smiled and kneeled in front of him. _

_ Sasuke nodded, "Okay."_

_ "__**Akatsuki**__, enter the platform, the stage shall be descending in five minutes," an older woman walked up wearing a suit and she had a group of young men and women behind her along with young children. She smiled at the group of teens and saw them smile back. "We'll have everyone on guard for your performance so be careful out there okay?"_

_ "Yes ma'am," they all said in unison and ran off towards the stage._

_ "Satashi!" the woman called and saw the young teen with spiky pink hair that was holding a guitar stop and turn to look at her. "I know this is your home planet, will you be okay?"_

_ Satashi nodded, "Of course. I was able to go home and see my little sister. I use to bring her to this very place to watch performances when we were younger, she's bound to come."_

_ The woman smiled, "Well make sure to put on the best performance for her and everyone out there waiting for some entertainment."_

_ "Yes ma'am," he waved and ran off to catch up with everyone._

_ "Stage descent begins in one minute," a voice came over the intercom over the main stage and __**Akatsuki **__stood in their designated spots and the band members did the same._

_ Satashi stood on his space in the back of the stage with the band and he looked over his shoulder at them. They all grinned and waved at him and he did the same back, "Let's make this performance one to remember for the people of Shimo alright?"_

_ "Yes sir!" the rest of the band said in unison and felt the stage begin to descend. She got ready to perform and when they were able to fully see the crowd, they erupted in cheers. _

_ "Good evening everyone!" the same girl with short blue hair waved at the crowd and they began to chant her name._

_ "Konan! Konan! Konan!" _

_ "Thank you for coming out to support __**Akatsuki**__'s debut performance. We'll be sure not to disappoint you," Konan said in a cheery tone._

_ "One! Two! One! Two! Three! Four!" the drummer clicked off and began playing with the band and __**Akatsuki **__began to sing and dance. _

**AKB48 – Beginner **

_Kinou made no keiken toka _**(Our past experiences and knowledge)**

_Chishiki nanka nimotsu na dake _**(Are just baggage)**

_Kaze wa itsumo toorisugite _**(The wind keeps on blowing)**

_Ato ni nanimo nokasanai yo _**(And doesn't leave anything behind afterwards)**

_Atarashi michi wa sagase! _**(Search for a new road!)**

_Hito no chizu wo hirogeru na! _**(Don't open someone else's map!)**

_Fuseta me wo ageta toki ni _**(When you look up from the ground)**

_zero naru'n da _**(You'll be back at square one)**

_Bokura wa yumemiteru ka? _**(Are we dreaming?)**

_Mirai wo shinjite iru ka? _**(Do we believe in the future?)**

_Kowai mono shirazu minohodo shirazu_ **(With no fears, with no regard to our limits)**

_Muteppou na mama _**(Throwing caution to the wind)**

_Ima bokura wa yumemiteru ka? _**(Are we dreaming now?)**

_Kodomo no you ni massarani… _**(As newly as kids)**

_Shihai sareta kusari wa hikichigirou _**(Let's pull off the chains that control us)**

**Change! Change! Change! Changer! Change your mind!**

**Change! Change your mind!**

_Nanimo shiranakute ii beginner! _**(You don't need to know anything, beginner!)**

_The crowd continued to cheer as they sang and danced. Their cheers grew even louder however when their stage turned into individual platforms that flew over the crowd which changed the experience of the concert for everyone. _

_ "Deidara!" a few women in the crowd screamed as Deidara hovered near by on his platform while continuing to dance. _

_ He saw them and winked and chuckled when they fainted._

_ "They're doing great," the older woman was standing in the main captain's platform and had a smile on her face as she listened to them continue their song and keep dancing for the crowd's entertainment. She enjoyed the shine that emanated off of not only __**Akatsuki **__but the crowd as well as they enjoyed the one thing they were denied on a daily basis. _

_ "Tsunade-sama!" one woman turned around in her chair and turned to face the older woman. "There are DES forces arriving from air and ground!" _

_ "Damn it," she sucked her teeth and heard the crowd cheer as the first song ended. She tapped her ear piece, "Konan!" _

_ Konan noticed her outfit change and she looked back towards the stage, "Tsunade-sama?"_

_ "One more song if you would please? We have company coming and we don't want our fans losing hope in us," Tsunade spoke with a smile. _

_ "Of course!" Konan looked towards the rest of her team and saw they were all smiling at her. She smiled back, "Let's make this one count!"_

_ "Roger that!" they all spoke in unison. _

_ "Deploy the Guardian Angels!" Tsunade ordered. _

_ "Roger!" the three women in the platform with her responded and sent the order to those waiting in the hanger. _

**AKB48 – Stand Up, Girls!**

_Sora ni chirabatta hoshi no _**(I wonder which of the stars in the sky)**

_Dore ga ichiban ni kagayaku no darou _**(glows brightest of them all)**

_Kikaretemo daremo kitto kotaerarenai _**(You can ask anyone, and they won't know)**

_Kurayami no saki ni _**(but beyond the darkness)**

_koko kara mienai hikaru ga aru _**(a new light awaits us)**

_ Konan turned and watched as several of her idols came from the stage on their platforms singing one of their songs. Knowing she had a chance to sing with them caused her to lit up and when they stood on both sides of her and started doing the dance, she danced as well. _

_ "Gentlemen, protect them and the fans," Tsunade ordered. _

_ "Roger," Deidara responded and noticed the Guardian Angels being launched from the platform above the stage. He looked to his right at the rest of the guys, "Let's go!"_

_ "Roger!" Satashi had switched out his guitar for a microphone with the rest of the band and joined the original members in backup. _

_Suteeji no katasumi de mogakitsuzukeru _**(In the corner of the stage, I struggle on)**

_Kuyashisa ya munashisa mo seishun no toki _**(The pain and disappointment are all a part of my youth)**

_Shoujotachi yo mousugu yoake ga kuru _**(Stand up, girls! The dawn is nearly here!)**

_Yume no mirai wa kore kara hajimaru _**(We've barely begun on the road to our dreams)**

_Satashi was side by side with Itachi when they noticed the tanks burst through one of the boarded up holes. They nodded at one another and flew towards it while tossing bombs at them and causing them to erupt before they had the chance to attack. _

_ "Nice!" Itachi high fived Satashi before flying back to avoid one of the Guardian Angels attacking one of DES's Bogeys before it could catch him. _

_ "Satashi!" _

_ Satashi turned and saw his younger sister on the same hill side where he would watch the very group of people he's performing with now. He also noticed the two girls with her and they had the same look at his sister did. He lit up at the sight of her smiling face and remembered the shine she always got when she heard music._

_Shoujotachi yo! Nanimo akirameru na! __**(Stand up girls! There's no reason to lose hope!)**_

_Kanashii koto nanka subete suttee __**(Shake yourself free from all your sadness)**_

_Zenryoku de zenryoku de __**(With all our might)**_

_Hashiru nda __**(We'll take off running)**_

_ Satashi flew near her and stepped off his platform just before his sister jumped into his arms. He caught her and hugged her before kneeling and rubbing her head, "It's so good to see you shine like this."_

_ She giggled, "Onii-chan is the coolest performing with __**Akatsuki**__!"_

_ "Aren't I?" Satashi smiled and saw the confused look on all three of the girls' faces when they heard squealing. "Oh that," Satashi watched his sister jump back when a small blob came out from underneath his jacket that was shining a bright green, "this is my Kirara."_

_ "Kirara?" she questioned and giggled when he began to fly around her and touch her cheek. "It's soft."_

_ "He is," he smiled and watched the Kirara fly back over to him and hover over his shoulder like it usually did. "Kirara shines when there is music in your heart and the brighter it shines, the more music there is and the brighter it is."_

_Shoujotachi yo! Mousugu yoake ga kuru _**(Stand up girls! The dawn is nearly here!)**

_Yume no mirai wa kore kara hajimaru _**(We've barely begun on the road to our dreams!)**

_ His sister noticed that there were actually dozens of Kirara flying around near the idols and most of them had more than one hovering around them._

_"A Kirara shows the heart's music?" she watched him nod and that's when she noticed three more come out from behind him. She lit up when the pink one flew towards her and flew around her before nuzzling itself against her cheek and hovering over her shoulder. _

_ Satashi noticed the yellow and purple one do the same to her friends and he chuckled, "Think of it as a parting present from me but the only way you can keep it is if you three promise me one thing."_

_ "What is it?" the three of them stood by one another as they watched Satashi step back onto his platform._

_ "You have to join me up there one day!" Satashi pointed towards the stage._

_ His sister lit up even more with her friends and they nodded in unison, "We promise!"_

_ He nodded, "Good. Until next time!" He sang the last verse towards them specifically before directing his platform back towards the stage with the rest of the performers. _

_Shoujotachi yo! Nanimo akirameru na! __**(Stand up girls! There's no reason to lose hope!)**_

_Kanashii koto nanka subete sutete __**(Shake yourself free from all your sadness)**_

_Zenryoku de zenryoku de _**(With all our might)**

_Hashiru nda _**(We'll take off running)**

_ The entire crowd cheered as they watched their favorite performers disappear into the stage and ascend back into the __**Flying Get**__. _

_ "The scattering sweat shall turn into song!" everyone lit up at the sound of __**Rebelling Nation**__'s mantra being said by everyone that was possibly on board. "The flowing tears shall turn into stars! Rebelling Nation! We'll outstrip the stars to come see you!"_

_ "Rebelling Nation!" the crowd cheered. _

_ "Bye-bye!" everyone on board said in unison before their ship flew away._

_ "That was great!" Konan was beyond ecstatic as she danced and jumped around on the stage. "I got to sing with the legendary Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha!"_

_ Kushina and Mikoto smiled at one another and then at Konan, "It was a pleasure singing with you Konan."_

_ "How was it for your first live performance?" Tsunade was on the stage now with everyone who was on board. Tsunade watched as each member of Akatsuki looked at one another before smiling at her with shining faces and shining Kirara._

_ "It was amazing!" they spoke in unison._

_ Tsunade nodded, "Wonderful."_

_ Satashi looked towards the window and smiled, "I'll be waiting on you Sakura."_

_**Shimo**_

___"Hinata, Ino," Sakura turned towards her friends as they stopped in the middle of the street that their houses were on._

_ "What is it?" the young girl with short bluish hair rubbed the tiredness from her eyes._

_ Sakura put a hand over her heart before smiling up at the sky, "We'll be up there one day with my brother and as members of Rebelling Nation."_

_ The young girl with short blonde hair smiled, "Of course. We promised your brother after all."_

_ Sakura looked at them and smiled, "We did!"_

**Five Years Later**

"We're live in five seconds!" Tsunade announced and looked at the three young men standing in front of the camera with their arms around one another and laughing like they always did in their small unit. "Five, four, three, two, one!"

"Good evening everyone!" the three of them said in unison to the camera with large grins on their faces as they waved to the camera.

"My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto," he stood in the middle of the three and bowed slightly to the camera. "To my right is Uchiha Sasuke and to my left is Haruno Hoshio and the three of us make up…"

"Tri-Star!" the three of them said in unison.

"We're here to announce that Rebelling Nation is on the search again for anyone interested in being a member of Rebelling Nation and forming their own performance unit to bring music to the those who are craving it but constantly denied it," Sasuke spoke.

"The admission process is the same as always. We require that you record yourself singing a song sung by any unit within Rebelling Nation as a solo. You'll have a chance to submit your videos over a two week submission period and you can either deliver it directly to our offices here on Konoha or mail it via the mail address provided in this broadcasting scrolling below," Naruto smiled as he spoke.

"After that process is complete, we will send you a email stating if we've accepted you or rejected you but thanking you for showing your love for music and want, and just so you know, we never send out rejection letters," Hoshio smiled.

"When you are accepted, there will be a ticket for the train on your planet that will take you to Otogakure," Sasuke explained.

"In one week time after accepting your ticket," Hoshio started, "all of you interested, male and female, must board the Galaxy Train and head towards Otogakure and board the train going directly to Konohagakure, the planet of music!"

"Please remember you must be thirteen or older to join the auditions and training," Naruto warned.

"We're looking forward to seeing you soon!" the three of them said in unison before standing straight and putting their right hand over their heart. "The scattering sweat shall turn into song! The flowing tears shall turn into stars! Rebelling Nation! We'll outstrip the stars to come see you!"

"And we're off," Tsunade watched the three of them high-five one another before walking over to her. "How do you think this turn-out will be?"

"Pretty large as always," Sasuke put his hands in his jacket pocket. "But the problem we have to worry about is those who aren't willing to do the work."

"That's true," Naruto rubbed his chin. "Most of them believe it's all singing and dancing without any actual hard work but the problem comes when they enter basic training and begin to complain."

"I don't think it'll be that big of a problem, after Asuma-sama gets a hold of them for basic training, he'll know who to send home," Hoshio watched Sasuke and Naruto nod in agreement.

"All we do is wait now," Tsunade smiled and watched them smile at her as well. "I need you three to go practice your new song; we have a performance coming up."

"On it," the three of them left the studio behind one another.

**Shimo**

She yawned quietly as she continued to follow along in her text book while he teacher continued to read in a monotone voice. She was half awake when she felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her skirt. She casually pulled out her phone and flipped it open to see it was message from her friend across the room. She looked up and saw her sitting quietly by the door in the very front and noticed she glanced back at her with a smile but then go back to reading the text book.

She looked at her other friend who had just pulled out her phone and saw her eyes widen before she jumped up screaming.

"Yamanaka Ino, is there a problem?" their teacher glared at her.

"Sorry sensei!" Ino waved her hand and sat back in her chair with her face down.

She looked at her own phone and her eyes widen at the message. It was the video message recorded earlier about auditions to join Rebelling Nation and she felt an overwhelming happiness to see her brother with Tri-Star. She closed her phone and looked out the window towards the sky, "I'll be there soon."

**To Be Continued…**

**Me: **How was it? Was it bad? Let me know if you would like to read more of this story. If not then I understand, I won't be hurt, I promise!

**Sakura: **Thank you for reading and as always, please don't forget to **RR&S**.

**Everyone: **Bye now!


End file.
